deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fi vs Midna
Description Fi vs Midna! The servant of Hylia vs the Twilight Princess! Two of Link's best companions duke it out to see who is better! Interlude Wiz: The legendary hero of Hyrule has been accompanied by many throughout time. Boomstick: From the very annoying Navi, to the extremely strange princess Zelda's soul? What the heck? Wiz: But two stand out above the rest. Boomstick: And those are Fi, the servant of the goddess Hylia. Wiz: And Midna, the Twilight Princess. Since neither combatant has shown their feats very well in either of their respective games, we will be taking their combat prowess from Hyrule Warriors as well as analyzing their feats from Skyward Sword and Twilight Princess. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Fi Wiz: Fi, inhabitant of the goddess sword is no ordinary creature. Boomstick: So, is Fi a boy or a girl? Wiz: Neither actually, Fi is gender-less. Boomstick: Wait what? Hoe does that happen? Wiz: I don't know, just go with it. Fi was the first to accompany Link on his many adventures, and her feats are not to be laughed at. Boomstick: In Hyrule Warriors, Fi can literally become a sword, and juggle enemies into the air before dive-bombing on them. They can also juggle enemies in a circular pattern, doing small damage, but can help setup future combos. Wiz: Fi can also ram into enemies, sending them flying. Another ability is tripping opponents, sending them into the air before dealing massive damage from a pulse of light. They can become a sword again and spin rapidly, doing massive damage to all in a nearby area. Boomstick: But three of her attack stand out above the rest. Fi can freeze enemies before summoning a small golden triangle area below them, becoming the sword again, and firing off a laser-thingy. Wiz: This attack exposes the target's weakness-point gauge. If Fi can deplete this quickly enough, she can trap her target in an orb of light, before causing it to explode, dealing massive damage. Boomstick: But by far Fi's best attack is her special- if they can deal enough damage to opponents, then they can become a sword, damage all enemies in a nearby area by hitting them twice as a sword, before sending them flying by creating a strange pattern thing on the ground. Wiz: Fi has access to Focus Spirit, an ability that increases their speed and damage output while also reducing knockback. However this lasts for only so long. But Fi's greatest asset is likely her intelligence- she can strategize and exploit her opponent's weaknesses easily. Boomstick: And to round it all off, Fi can string together her light attacks together for damage, but the damage is considerably less then most of her other attacks. However, her light attacks are much easier to land. Wiz: With a moveset this strange, the competition may never know whats coming next. Midna Boomstick: Midna, the Twilight Princess is not the average dainty princess getting herself kidnapped all the time. Wiz: Nope, she knows how to defend herself. She can summon Twilight dogs to attack people with- Boomstick: Wait, isn't that outside help? Wiz: Actually, no. Midna creates them at will, meaning they are her property, and not independent beings. Boomstick: That doesn't seem right for some reason... Wiz: Anyways, she can summon Twilight dogs to attack people with, as well as use her hair to grab and throw people around. Boomstick: Wait, her hair? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: I always though that was a third hand... Wiz: Growing from her head? Boomstick: ...Now i feel stupid... Wiz: Don't. I didn't see it at first either. Boomstick: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're an idiot, Wiz! Wiz: ...She can grab enemies and crush them with her hair, slam them into the ground, or throw them. She can also summon a large ball of what seems to be energy, before dropping it on her opponents, doing a great deal of damage. Boomstick: But her most valuable weapon is the Fused Shadows. This is where she gets her power. Wiz: Midna can even assemble all four of the Fused Shadows for one mighty blow, exposing the weakness-point gauge. If she can diminish this before it disappears, she can hit her enemies with her hair in one might blow, causing massive damage. Boomstick: Despite all this power, Midna still isnt the best fighter. Wiz: That is true. Her pride can be her best asset and most fatal flaw at the same time- She'll never give up no matter what, which can serve her, but her pigheadedness means there's little room for strategy- she usually relies on overpowering foes through sheer force. Boomstick: But sheer force is all she ever may need, and its increased by the fact that her attacks get more powerful the more she targets one person. Wiz: Its impossible to deny that there are few who could stand a chance versus Midna. Battle! Fi and Midna are travelling before bumping into one another. "Oh, hi." Midna says. "And you are...?" "I am known as Fi." Fi says. "I am ally to Link, Servant to Hylia, and keeper of the Goddess Sword." "Interesting to know." Midna says. "But i doubt you'd beat me." "Incorrect." "What?" "The statistical likelihood of you defeating me in a fight are 12.4%." "We'll just have to see about that!" Fi and Midna stand ready for battle, facing each other. FIGHT! Midna and Fi rush at each other as Fi turns into a sword, but Midna catches it, and the two stand still for a moment. Fi turns back to normal and breaks free, rushing Midna, tripping her into the air, before attacking her with a large pulse of light. Midna flies away, and summons a Twilight Dog. "Not done yet..." Midna says. Fi approaches, but cautiously. Midna doubles speed, and before Fi can react, Fi has be grabbed by Midna's hair, who is now twirling it, and throws Fi, before catching them with two more Twilight dogs creating a small vortex, and Midna soon causes an explosion, sending Fi back. Fi gets up. "Analysis complete." She says. "Effective combination confirmed." Fi rushes towards Midna, dodging her attacks. Fi summons a circular beam of light, freezing Midna, before sending her into the air. Fi then turns into a sword and performs a circular strike upwards, and froze Midna before she hit the ground. Fi became a sword again, swinging at her twice, before sending her flying with a large strike to the ground. "What is this? I've never seen an attack pattern like it!" Midna comments. Fi rushes towards Midna again, who attempts to attack, but Fi dodged, froze Midna before laying a golden triangle beneath her, and sending a pulse of light, causing the triangle to almost explode. Midna was sent flying, but Fi still wasn't done. Fi strung their light attacks together, slowly diminishing Midna's weakness-point gauge. Eventually, it was empty, and Fi trapped Midna in a small orb of light, before causing it to explode. A large dust cloud formed as Fi completed the attack. "Battle complete." As Fi turned away, she was frozen in place. Midna was still alive. Midna was charging her special before throwing it on Fi, and the dust cleared. Midna ran towards Fi, before grabbing her, slamming them on the ground several times with her hair, before throwing Fi. Midna's hair began to glow purple. Midna rushed Fi again, and grabbed Fi, before pounding her on the ground, and summoning two Twilight dogs to send Fi back into the air, before slamming Fi back into the ground with her hair. "Now's my chance!" Midna whispered. She froze Fi one last time, before summoning the other three pieces of the Fused Shadows. Midna disappeared for a moment, before reappearing as a giant tentacle beast with a spear. Midna aimed carefully- this was her only chance. As the spear came down, it struck Fi- but where we don't see. A dust cloud formed. When the smoke cleared, Midna was standing over Fi, who had a spear of twilight energy straight through the crystal on the chest. "Statistics are 89% of the time wrong, Fi." Midna chuckled. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Woah... just woah... Wiz: Though Fi held the intelligence advantage, thats about all they had going for them. Boomstick: Midna and Fi were tied for speed, and Midna's brute force kept Fi's intelligence at bay. Wiz: But what really sealed it for Midna was the Fused Shadows. In Twilight Princess, she literally popped Zant by using only a fraction of the power of one of the four pieces of the Fused Shadows. Boomstick: Sometimes how smart you are doesn't always win the fight for you. Wiz: The winner is, Midna. Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Grnmachine1 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015